wizarding_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Wayne
Master Professor Samuel Wayne (b. 2 April, 1980) was a half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1999 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He was a good friend of Harry Potter's, and also a Hogwarts Quidditch game commentator. He took part in the Battle of Hogwarts, saving many students from the attacking Death Eaters. He returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year to attain all of his N.E.W.T.s. After his education, he worked for thirteen years at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror, and later returned to Hogwarts in 2014, where he became Head of Gryffindor House, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Deputy Charms Master (under Professor Filius Flitwick), and concurrently, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. Wayne was also a member of the Second Order of the Phoenix. In 1995, he opposed Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. He also stood up for the students from Alecto and Amycus Carrow from 1997 until 1998, and as part of this resistance movement, fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts (where he participated in the resistance against Lord Voldemort). Biography Early Life (1980 - 1991) Samuel Troy Zane Felix Wayne was born in Greenwich, England on 2 April, 1980. His father, Sean, was a Muggle-born wizard, working at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His mother, Crystal, was a Muggle who worked as a waitress. He had a mostly normal life from birth, except for magical mishaps every now and then. Sean had told Crystal about his occupation in the wizarding world, and she was fine with it. When Samuel was old enough, his father explained to him all about magic. In 1988, when Samuel was 8 years old, his father took him on a trip to Diagon Alley in London, England, to see what the wizarding world looked like. They visited Gringotts, and Ollivanders Wand Shop, where Samuel developed an odd sort of friendship with Garrick Ollivander. They purchased some books about the wizarding world from Flourish and Blotts so that Samuel could be prepared from early on. Over the next couple of years, they would make several tirps to Diagon Alley to get more books about magic, as well as keep up with the "filthy lies and twisted logic" of the Daily Prophet Newspaper. On Samuel's 11th birthday on 2 April, 1991, he received his acceptance letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another trip to Diagon Alley occurred, this time with both Sean and Crystal. Samuel withdrew money from Gringotts, purchased his uniform from Madam Maklin's Robes for All Occasions, bought the required course books and more from Flourish and Blotts, a barn owl named Gylfin fron Eeylops Owl Emporium, and standard size 2 pewter cauldron from Potage's. Their last stop was Ollivanders, where Ollivander greeted Samuel with a "Welcome back, Mr. Wayne. I haven't seen you since you were knee-high to Lucius Malfoy's walking stick." The wand that chose Samuel was 12" long, made of cherry wood, and had a phoenix feather core. The family returned to Greenwich until thw beginning of Samuel's first term. Hogwarts Years (1991 - 1999) First Year On 1 September, 1991, Samuel went to King's Cross Station and walked through the barrirr between Platforms 9 and 10 to get to Platform 9 3/4. There, he boarded the Hogwarts Express at 10:59, just before its departure at 11:00. On the train, he met Wesley Roman, who would be his best friend for the rest of his life. He also used the Self-Invisibility Charm that he had invented at home, Persino Devisilo, and punched Draco Malfoy after he picked on Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasley in the car behind them. This way, nobody would know who did it. When they arrived at Hogwarts and got settled into the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony began. The Sorting Hat had a particularly difficult time trying to pick which house to put Samuel in. He knew for sure not Slytherin, but leaned more towards Hufflepuff than Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Thoughts were racing through Samuel's heads, saying "Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat said, "Not Hufflepuff I can understand, but not Ravenclaw? You would make a fine student in Ravenclaw. It appears that you are so wise, but never mind. Well then, better be... GRYFFINDOR!" And so Samuel was placed in Gryffindor. He saw Draco Malfoy going with his friends Crabbe and Goyle to the Slytherin table. He did NOT envy them. Later on in the ceremony, Wesley Roman joined him at the Gryffindor table. Later that night, when making his way up the Grand Staircase to Gryffindor Common, Samuel accidentally slipped off the moving stairs from the 6th to 7th floor and fell all the way down to the bottom. Prefect Percy Weasley, who was leading the Gryffindors to the 7th floor (where the common room was located), assumed Wayne to be dead, but was proved wrong when he made it up the stairs an hour later. Percy could hear him banging on the portrait of the Fat Lady because he didn't knwo the password to get in. Wesley let him in, told him the password, and then asked how he survived the fall. Wayne claimed that he had used the charm Arresto Momentum to slow him down enough so that he didn't perish when he hit the floor. Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall arrived late than expected because they had trouble weaving their way through the crowds of students. They expected Wayne to need medical treatment, but left in confusion when they didn't see a scratch on his body.